


nirvana

by gothsn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff ??, sanayeon, should i consider this fluff, squint for jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsn/pseuds/gothsn
Summary: no matter how everybody sends their disapproval, this is their own sanctuary. where the heavens would only speak of their names in love, as a blessing.“this is how i love you.”
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	nirvana

the view in front of her was nothing like other, it was the best that it could get, as wonderful as it could ever be.

waking up next to nayeon silences everything. it numbs her fears, and scares her doubts. at peace, like paradise.

her body was godly. warm like honey, they were wrapped in each other’s nudity. it’s another morning, another breath of chance. nayeon pulled sana closer, burying her face in sana’s neck.

“just please hold me close.”

for that was enough for sana to know that her lover was having another anxiety attack for breakfast.

nayeon certainly felt like drowning again. unfortunately, yet again. she wanted to shout, to scream and cry. the voices inside her head was eating her up.

it isn’t always like this. days like these were rare, but for the time beings that it was, it engulfed her whole being in terror.

what would the people say? what would they perceive of us? they treat us like sin. how come is it that we are?

nayeon loved sana, she did. truly. and she loved loving her, even if she finds herself tangled in her own misery. loving sana was the best thing that she knows how to do.

“they can’t harm us in here, love.” sana comforted her, “i’m here, i’ll protect you.”

they kissed, “as long as i breathe, i will.” the younger girl assured her.

jeongyeon and mina knew about it, and embraced their relationship in open arms, it was a love they’ve expected to grow since the start of their journey. it wasn’t a surprise.

“i’m sorry if i ever tire you from saying that.” she lay her head on top of sana’s chest, looking intently at the brown eyes of her lover, the sun rays that shone through the window blinds beautifully kissed nayeon’s skin.

and all that sana could ever think was how golden she looked.

“never.”

—

sana had been around, nayeon questioned this. but only ended up receiving a shower of kisses as an answer. she didn’t complain.

“i have something to tell you.” this alarmed the older girl, sending the beats of her heart into a quick pace.

“i might’ve done something really impulsive and stupid last night.” sana’s voice was firm, it scared her.

slowly, sana pulled her hand out from her behind, revealing two tickets to nayeon’s favorite artist’s concert.

“huh?”

“surprise!” she laughed, “convincing the president almost felt like dying. i thought i’d shit myself before i even get to speak but-“

nayeon didn’t wait long to finish her story, and kissed her girlfriend right away, straddling her as she did.

their tongues danced together, and nothing else mattered. 

when they ran out of air, both pulled back.

“you’re welcome.” they both smiled.

—

she sang to the songs all night, the smile on her face never fading. 

dua lipa currently performs “lost in your light”; a personal favorite of theirs. 

“hold me, touch me, i wanna die in your love all night, babe.” nayeon mouthed, as she subtly danced to the beat; staring lovingly at sana.

the way that the light displayed on nayeon’s face in the dark that turned to blue and purple, to red. it highlighted the features of her nature.

those eyes, it sucks sana in for a risk she would willingly take. her nose that nuzzles on the crook of her neck before she dozes of to sleep. and those lips, she’d sin for it. over and over.

if it’s hell where she’s to be sent— for the honor to kiss im nayeon, she’d gladly burn in it.

“i’m lost in your light baby.” they mouthed at each other, as they held each other’s hands in secret. souls filled with joy.

smiling at each other, they knew what was to come. but they’ll face it together. it scared them but time will come when it will no longer faze them.

if heaven isn’t where they belong to love each other, then maybe they don’t want it too.

because no matter how everybody sends their disapproval, this is their own sanctuary. where the heavens would only speak of their names in love, as a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of sanayeon fics is not sitting right with me so i took matters in my own hands <3


End file.
